


Return

by fragilespark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 5x02. Mordred needs to start to reconcile his past experience of Camelot to help him settle in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

Arthur didn't usually knock, so Gwen approached the door cautiously, wrapping a shawl around her nightdress.

"Come in."

Mordred entered, looking surprised to see her. "My lady- I'm sorry."

"It's late, Mordred."

"Yes, I was... looking for Arth- for the King."

Gwen smiled. He was so earnest. It was taking him time to get used to everything. "Come, sit." She gestured to the dining table but stayed standing.

Mordred went to the chair but only rested his hand on the back.

Gwen regarded him patiently. Arthur would not be long.

"You have always been kind to me. I have not forgotten. And I'd like to thank you."

"Camelot must seem very different to you now."

Mordred pressed his lips together in a faint smile. "I was being hunted then. I'm glad things are different."

Gwen mirrored his expression but rubbed her arms. She had already prepared to retire for the evening and was not best prepared to offer more than polite talk.

"How long have Morgana's chambers been empty?"

It was a strange question. Gwen frowned.

The door opened and Arthur walked in. He took one look at Mordred before meeting her gaze. "Is something wrong?"

"No." She nodded at them. "Good night, Mordred." Gwen left them but didn't go far around the corner. As much as she liked Mordred his visit had unsettled her a little so she listened.

"Do you have something to report?"

"No, sire. I was hoping we could talk."

Arthur sighed. "It's not the best time - we don't really receive anyone at this hour. What is it?"

There was a long pause. "After our training in the morning, I'd like to have some leave to explore the castle and the city. I do not remember much, and it will help me serve you."

Gwen kept her breathing silent while Arthur thought.

"My lord, if I am to defend it..."

"Very well."

The soft rush of air accompanied Mordred's smile before he spoke. "Thank you, sire."

"Now, will that be all?"

"Yes, my lord." Mordred went to the door. "Good night."

When the door closed Gwen walked through. Arthur was still facing the door, one hand on his hip. "Arthur."

He turned and smiled as she held her hand out.

"I'm sure there's more he wants to say."

"I welcome it, but..." Arthur took her hand. "You think I should talk to him."

"I think he wants to talk about Morgana, about the past. None of us can pretend away the bond they had."

They walked through into the bedroom. "So, you think I should listen."

Gwen smiled. "You're getting good at that."

 

Mordred took a walk around the lower town before returning to the citadel. He walked the more isolated parts of the castle, getting completely lost at one point, before returning to more familiar areas. Nobody looked twice as he climbed a large flight of stairs, and the hallway was deserted as he took the winding staircase up to Morgana's chambers.

He opened the door. It was dark, and musty, the whole atmosphere making it clear it had been untouched for years. A few dry cobwebs brushed against him as he made his way to the window, parting the thick curtains and watching the swirl of dust in the light. He looked down at the courtyard.

"Mordred." Arthur broke his contemplation.

"My lord."

"Guinevere said you might come here."

"I hope I haven't... overstepped-"

Arthur shook his head. "You have memories of this place. It doesn't make it appropriate, but I don't think anyone can blame you for it."

Mordred looked around, his gaze resting on the screen behind which he was hidden and healed.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I... don't really know what there is to say. You and Morgana both held my hand. You both kept me safe. But I've had to let her go. She doesn't see that you're a good man - a good King. In one breath she claims you are as bad as your father, and in the next she credits him for her cruelty."

"My father did what he thought was best for Camelot."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, Mordred. I understand why you must feel that way." Arthur walked further into the room, surveying it, hands on his hips. "What do you expect to find here?"

Mordred shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"Answers, and closure, perhaps." Arthur placed a hand on Mordred's shoulder. "Morgana fought hard for your freedom."

Mordred smiled. "As did you, my lord."

"Do you feel guilt? For betraying her?"

"I did what was right. And... this is where I belong."

Arthur smiled and put his arm around Mordred's shoulders. "Come on. I'm pretty sure there's one place you haven't been yet."

"Oh? What's that?"

He grinned. "The tavern."


End file.
